Lessons
by Average Eyes
Summary: Quick oneshot between Amu and Ikto. What could Ikto possibly teach Amu?


Amu ran up the street clutching her school bag as she went.

"I'm so late!" she said looking down at her watch. She knew she was exhausted from the past few days so hitting the snooze button had been inevitable but wonderful. The second, third, and forth time she hit it was just stupid. She raced around the last corner and saw the school gates up ahead of her, now she just needed to sneak into class without getting caught. Ever since she had started middle school it seemed like she was constantly running from one thing to another but she had to admit she was getting pretty good at getting into class undetected.

She made it onto the grounds and began sneaking her way along the main building. It was the middle of first period so there was no one around to see her. As long as no one got bored and looked out the window she would be good. She slipped between the buildings and inched her way towards the stairwell listening for anyone who might be wandering about. She leaned forward peering around the corner and just as she was about to make a dash for the stairs a hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her back between the two buildings. A gasp escaped her lips as she was pushed up against the wall. She raised her hand to smack who ever it was that had grabbed her but then saw his face.

"Ikuto! What are-" The rest was muffled as his hand covered her mouth. A smirk spread across his face as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Better be quiet unless you wanna get caught skipping class" he whispered lightly brushing her ear with his lips. Amu shuttered at the brief contact.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to push him back, he chuckled but didn't budge. He lifted her chin with one finger,

"Following you. It's quite funny watching you try to be sneaky." He said with a chuckle. Dam! and she thought she'd been doing so well.

"Well we can't all be little black cats like you now can we." He chuckled,

"Maybe not but if you were nice maybe I'd teach you." Amu snickered,

"Yeah right, like you could teach me anything. If I want to learn the best places to nap during the day or how to be so moody no one wants to come within five feet of me I'll let you know." She pushed against his chest trying to force him to step back so she could again attempt getting in the building undetected. He stepped closer, lightly trapping her hands between the two of them.

"I think you'd be surprised." He said leaning forward. Amu's breath caught in her throat as his lips brushed against hers softly. She tried again to push him away but secretly thrilled in the sensation of his lips on hers. She could feel the tingle of their warm lips pressed together and new that his were slightly turned up at the corners in that annoying little smirk of his. She struggled a little but in vain, what would it really hurt to let him kiss her a little bit longer anyway? As long as she pushed him away soon he wouldn't get the wrong idea. Ikuto pressed his lips harder against hers and Amu could feel her fingers slowly working up his chest and around his neck. Her fingers could make out each defined muscle that they passed and a small sigh escaped her lips as she felt a new tingling begin low in her stomach.

Ikuto's ears twitched catching the small sound and it encouraged him to continue. He pressed Amu into the wall with his body and lightly ran his tongue across her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth to protest he stole the opportunity to enter her mouth as he let out a moan of his own. She tasted fantastic. His tongue explored her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue with his in a dance that was slowly driving him wild. He felt her fingers inch further up into his hair and pull ever so gently as her finger nails grazed his scalp. Ikuto hitched her legs up around his waist and stole the space that was left between them by grinding himself against her. Amu's moans were growing louder and Ikuto's ears again twitched. He quickly dropped Amu back to her feet and took a step back. He looked into her eyes which were glazed over and slightly unfocused and then down at her slightly parted lips which were quivering slightly as her breath heaved in and out. He wanted nothing more than to push her back up against the wall and continue what they were doing but again his ears twitched, alerting him of the quickly approaching problem.

"To be continued with lesson two I believe." He said as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip and backed down the alley in the opposite direction she had been heading.

Amu watched him leave with a somewhat dazed look on her face until he rounded the corner out of her sight. Her heart was beating rapidly and all the blood in her body seemed to be traveling directly between her legs adding to the dull ach that had begun when Ikuto had lifted her off the ground and ground himself against her most private area. Even now, just thinking about what he had done to her made the slight throb seemed to increase again. Amu shook her head trying to erase the memory of him as the sound of footsteps grew louder.


End file.
